


It Can't Wait

by happyb33ps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dom/sub Undertones, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injured Hux, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sickfic, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyb33ps/pseuds/happyb33ps
Summary: While General Hux is recovering from an assassination attempt, doctor's orders are to avoid most physical activity--including Kylo Ren's favorites. Hux takes advantage of this upper hand to tempt and tease his lover...





	It Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This isn't beta'd and it's my first smut fic, so please let me know if there's anything I could improve! Enjoy :)

            “Bedrest for at least three days, mushy and liquid-y foods, lots of fluids, and no vigorous activity for a week.”

            “Does it count if we—”

            “Yes, Ren, sex counts as vigorous activity.”

            “But what if I just—"

            “Nothing that accelerates the heartrate too much or which involves the lower half of the abdomen. So yes, it’s out of the question.”

            Kylo sighs indignantly. He plops down onto the only chair in the room with a huff. Only after a few drawn-out seconds of silence does he look up to face Hux. For what seems like the millionth time that day, Kylo is struck by how unhealthy Hux looks—his sallow cheeks have an almost grey tinge to them, his thin lips are cracked, his eyes are no longer piercingly green—even his hair is out of place; struggling to stay in place but falling around his ears and forehead. He seemed uncharacteristically weak to Kylo, further worrying him about the current circumstances.

            Hux shifts uncomfortably underneath the layers of blankets piled over him and his bed. Millicent chirrups from his lap at the disturbance. He winces and puts a hand over his stomach, which is currently wrapped in several layers of bandaging.

            “Are you okay?” asks Kylo, concerned.

            “I’m perfectly fine; stop mothering me,” scolds Hux, still authoritative despite his medication-induced haze.

            “You were almost assassinated!”

            “That’s why I have you.”

            “But I couldn’t stop the bolt.”

            “What normal person _can_ stop a high-powered sniper bolt?”

            “I’m not a normal person.”

            Hux groans in annoyance. “I didn’t mean—ugh. I just meant that it’s not your fault,”

            “I should have been able to deflect it further. To stop it completely.”

            “Moving its trajectory away from my head was quite enough, Ren. I’m alive and I’ll recover.”

            Ren threw his hands up in surrender with a sigh.

            “Fine. But I get to take care of you.”

“Fine. Whatever keeps you from wallowing in self-pity. Now, what we need to be focusing on is recovering from the attack. If you could hand me my—” Hux cuts off, interrupted by a fit of coughing. Kylo jumps up to help, but isn’t sure what to do. Hux tries to wave him away but ends up spurring another round of spluttering coughs.

When he finally regains his breath, he croaks, “hand me my comm.” Reluctantly, Kylo’s fingers lift slightly and the datapad on his desk floats over to Hux.

            The ginger powers on the device and a holo of the meek Lieutenant Mitaka jumps to life. The nervous officer practically leaps into a hasty salute.

            “It-it’s good t-to see you looking well, Sir,” says Mitaka, eyes flicking between Hux and his slumped, bruised shoulders exposed by Hux’s tank top.

            “At ease, Lieutenant. As I am otherwise occupied, you must command the fleet in my absence. Make no offensive unless the Resistance comes to us. I will lead an attack as soon as I am able. In the meantime, keep Peavey in his place and tell Phasma to move her training blocks to Phase 4 of the training programme.”

            “Yes, Sir. I-I’m honored that you chose m-me for this position.”

            “Contact me if anything changes.”

            “Yes, Sir.”

            The blue holo fizzles out, leaving Kylo and Hux alone once again.

            “I, uh, should be training,” Kylo starts awkwardly.

            “Should you, now.” Hux mumbles in reply, already falling asleep.

Silence. Ren’s look softens. He loves the blonde-ginger eyelashes fluttering faintly on Hux’s cheek. He pads quietly up to the injured man and places a chaste kiss to his lips. Against them Ren murmurs, “You’re mine.” To Kylo’s surprise, Hux replies sleepily, “No, you’re mine.” Kylo chuckles softly.

“You win,” he whispers, “I’m yours.”

 

                                                                                                                            ************** 

 

            With a carefully aimed strike, yet another training droid is reduced to a pile of molten metal. The crackling hum of his lightsaber has a strange way of soothing Kylo Ren. Sweat glistens on his brow and drips down his bare back, reflecting the fiery red light spitting from his lightsaber. His hours of training have left his long hair damp and strewn across his face in various directions. He’s breathing heavily at the exertion, but satisfied with his results: scrap metal litters the room, black scorch marks scar the walls, and his body burns pleasantly from the exertion.

            His training is a good distraction from Hux’s recovery. The past five days have been torturous for Ren—Hux slept for the first three days, only interrupted so that Kylo could feed him soup and more pain medication. The last two days, Hux seemed a little more himself, insulting Ren and taunting him into rages which resulted in a few more dead ‘troopers than before. Perhaps Ren ought to pay him back for his teasing, now that Hux has mostly recovered.

            A familiar presence approaching the room snaps him back to the present. _Perfect timing--I think I’ll give him a show,_ Kylo thought with a smirk. With a thought, the dial controlling the droid difficulty turned itself to “Onslaught Mode.” Almost instantaneously more droids were sent out, surrounding Kylo and not pausing to ask for surrender like the last time. Like a choreographed dance, Kylo seemed to fly between each new foe, slicing them in half in different and more extravagant ways than usual. One of them was bisected right down the middle and another was decapitated by the vents on the lightsaber’s hilt within the same stroke. With that movement he feels Hux’s intense gaze on his back, challenging him to step up his game. Kylo purposely puts more power than is necessary behind each swing and twirl, grunting or even roaring when he deflects a droid’s electric staff, then swiftly kicks it in the chest so hard it dents. Only when he finishes with a particularly complicated move to decapitate the last of the droids does he acknowledge Hux’s presence.

            Kylo was expecting to see Hux an absolute mess of desire. What he wasn’t expecting was what Hux was wearing.

            Ren choked upon seeing his ginger General. He wore a white sheer button-up that left nothing to the imagination, defined by an opaque collar, buttoned up all the way. Hux’s only clothing in the downstairs department were a pair of sheer lace boxer shorts, with the seams made to accentuate his dick and with an especially translucent bit at the back which reveals Hux’s bottom. He looked _delectable_. Blood rushed to the Knight’s cock, leaving him suddenly light-headed.

            Ren can’t hold back the growl that escapes his lips. Hux’s expression becomes smug, but his eyes betray his true desire. Well, that and the fact that Hux is very, very hard.

            “Hello, Ren,” greets Hux, coolly. With a husky snarl, Kylo demands, “Here. Now.”

            “Well, hold on, Darth Libido, I’m supposed to be taking it easy. I’m only up to get you for dinner,” Hux snarks back. _Fucking tease,_ Kylo thinks. Ren is completely overtaken by an all-consuming desire to take Hux as soon as possible. It takes him a second to order his scattered thoughts and remember that Hux’s safety comes first. Denial of the animal raging in him just makes him angry.

            Hux smirks, knowing how much he’s affecting Ren. He turns on his heel, looks seductively over his shoulder, and sways his hips as he struts away. _Tied on the end of a string_ , the General amusedly thinks to himself.

            _I heard that. Maybe you should guard your thoughts more closely, General._

            He jumps at the sound of Ren’s voice in his head, even halfway down the hallway to his quarters.

            _Perhaps. But you wouldn’t deny my control over you,_ he smugly replies.

            Ren huffs in annoyance, but can’t find it in himself to denounce what he knows is true. In full honesty, Kylo would mow down a battalion of Resistance soldiers just to get his General a bottle of Corellian whiskey. Of course, he would never admit it, but Hux knows it’s true.

When he’s snapped out of the fog Hux’s presence always puts over his brain, Ren figures he might as well play into Hux’s game. With a futile attempt to keep his wits about him, Ren puts on his tunic, then mask, then cowl. Even for a short trip down the hall, Ren must maintain his air of mystery among his subordinates. Plus, he loves being able to tease Hux by slowly undressing in front of him.

            Without a moment’s more hesitation, Kylo tromps down the hallway to Hux’s quarters. He doesn’t bother with the fingerprint scan to open the hatch door; he just uses the Force to barge right in. Ren couldn’t wait any longer. He finds Hux reclining on his neatly made bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs bent and formally crossed despite his current state of half-undress.

            Turning towards his visitor to display his raging erection, Hux innocently asks,

            “Oh, Ren, won’t you join me?”

            Instantly Ren is on top of Hux, straddling his hips with his own. Ren’s growl was muffled and twisted by his mask, making it sound more like static. Hux chuckled at the curious noise and drew his hands up Kylo’s chest, over his shoulders, and to the mask’s release triggers. With a slow but deliberate movement, he removes the mask without blinking, staring Ren down with his blown pupils.

            “Fuck,” Ren’s cock twitches. “You’re going to regret teasing me.”

            “Mm, how concerning. Why don’t you get my dinner for me, pet?”

            “I’m _not_ your pet.”

            “Oh, but you are,” Hux’s eyebrows raise with a smug grin. He drags his gaze across Ren’s body possessively, then slowly leans up to Ren’s ear, whispering, “and I’m hungry.” Hux pulls back and looks Ren in the eye to confirm what he already knows: the Knight’s eyes are wider, breath less measured, and gaze more desperate. As if he’s out of breath, Ren pants,

“Do have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Hux, in response, pulls Ren forward so his face is an inch from the other’s.

“Yes.”

“Fuck yoummph--”

Ren let out a muffled sound of relief as Hux kissed him passionately, hands on Ren’s face. Hux’s lips were soft and pliant, while Ren’s were plush and expressive. They fit together like pieces to a puzzle, languidly moving against one another. One brush of Ren’s tongue against Hux’s lips was all it took to start nearly devouring one another. Hux sucked softly on Kylo’s tongue, drawing a deep moan from Ren’s chest. To signal he wants something more, the ginger takes hold of Kylo’s lower lip between his teeth, causing the sharp pleasure-pain that he knows Ren loves so much.

The Knight whimpers at the loss after Hux pulls away, but quickly realizes what his General means to do. Hux motions for Kylo to flip over, but Ren has other ideas.

“No. I want you kneeling,” he breathes, attempting to reign in his throbbing cock. Hux merely smiles, “But of course, my loyal Knight.”

They shift to the edge of the bed so that Kylo is leaning back against it and Hux is standing in front of him. The ginger locks eyes with Ren as he slowly kneels before him. Without leaving his gaze, he reaches up to Kylo’s hips and unclasps his trousers. He slid them off Ren’s hips, just far enough to expose his impressive length. Hux palmed it through Ren’s boxers and was rewarded with a stifled moan from the larger man.

Unable to hold himself back, the General pulled down the final layer of fabric to admire his work. Ren’s hard, weeping, flushed cock stared him in the face. He kissed the tip, then licked a long stripe underneath it. Kylo’s huffs encourage him to continue.

Going as slowly as possible to further torture Ren, Hux rests just the tip of Ren’s cock on his tongue, relishing the salty-sweet flavor of sweat and precum. He teases Kylo with hot breaths washing over his whole length. Ren curses at the sensation, barely preventing himself from fucking his General’s throat. Hux senses this and closes his lips around Ren’s length, taking in just an inch.

He is rewarded with a sharp hiss escaping Ren’s teeth. Warmth floods his chest, proud that he can elicit such a reaction from the Knight.

Ren’s still-gloved fingers rake through Hux’s hair, gently tugging. Hux involuntarily groaned around Ren’s dick, causing Ren to throw back his head in ecstasy with a brief cry. Swirling his tongue about the tip of Ren’s swollen member, Hux hummed low but melodiously.  The hands in his hair tightened and a muscle in Kylo’s jaw twitched. Another inch disappeared inside the General’s mouth as he started to move, up to the head and back down just a little farther each time. His tongue flicked Ren’s slit every time he pulled back, drawing the most delicious noises from Ren’s throat. Pausing for a moment, Hux swallows around the first two inches, then takes him to the root.

Ren’s moan filled the room as his hips bucked involuntarily. Hux drew back and held down Ren’s hips with one hand and softly stroked Kylo’s balls with the other. Ren looked back down only to watch his cock disappear inside Hux’s throat. The Knight’s eyes rolled back in his head at the erotic sight.

“Nngh—Hux,” he panted, “If—ah—you keep at it like this, I—ohhhh, yes, Hux, right _there,_ ah!—I’m gonna cum—ah—if you don’t stop, Hux—oh, fuck, _Hux_!”

A cry escaped Ren’s kiss-swollen lips as he had to use the Force to prevent himself from finishing early. The strange sensation made Hux come off reluctantly with a slick _pop_.

            Ren glanced down, amused, “Sorry. I know you’re hungry.”

Hux looked straight up into Ren’s eyes, holding his gaze. He knew he looked absolutely debauched, chin covered in saliva and precum. Knowing Ren wouldn’t be expecting it, he quickly imagined, as vividly as he could manage, Ren fucking him against the wall of the training room. The scene seemed to hit Ren like a tsunami, his eyes widening and cock twitching. He swallowed thickly and breathlessly spoke,

“I can’t decide whether to love or hate you.”

Hux stared back, still not breaking eye contact, and replied with a smirk,

“You hate that you can’t make love to me.”

Ren growled and grabbed Hux by the hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat. Hux nearly went mad when he felt Ren’s mouth on his jugular, sucking softly at the live-sustaining vein. Being in such a vulnerable position and still treated to such a delightful activity—it’s why he trusted Ren so much.

It felt intoxicating, being so close to him after so long. Hux let out a heavy breath, trying not to give Ren the satisfaction of a voiced reaction. He didn’t try very hard. Before long, Ren was on top of the General, pushing him to the floor as he tasted himself in the other’s mouth. Both of them made quiet, needy whimpers as they kissed yet again. Hux found his hands entangled in Ren’s long, slightly damp hair. Combining with his recently-charred tunic, his hair gave him the scent of charred metal and cedar wood. Hux felt Ren’s huge hand rest on his waist, the other being used to keep his weight off Hux’s bandage. Even now, in his supremely distracted state, he was conscious of Hux’s safety. The care he gave to Hux left the ginger completely unraveled.

Hux felt his shirt unbuttoning itself, moved by the Force. Before it was even fully undone, Ren was travelling back down, kissing his jaw, his ear, his neck, before stopping just above his collarbone to suck gently at his shoulder. A teasing bite was all the warning Hux got before the Force left him completely naked underneath his Knight.

Tantalizingly slow, Ren made his way down Hux’s body, caressing every inch with both his mouth and gloved hands. Hux finally broke, letting out a soft moan. Mouth occupied with teasing Hux’s nipple, Ren hummed his response. He lapped at his lover’s chest, tracing the muscle’s edges with his tongue, worshipping him with every morsel of attention.

Hux nearly shouted with need, “Please, Ren—I need it, ah---”

Ren replied, voice low and rough, “Mmm…need what?”

“Please,  just---you kriffing tease!---I need you, Ren---”

“Need what? Say it.”

Hux wet his lips at Ren’s classic domination tactic.

“Say it!”

“My lord, I need your cock in me, please!”

Ren smirked, then stopped to catch Hux’s attention. The ginger looked down in confusion, only to witness the most predatory, _sexy_ climb of Ren’s hands over his body. Hungry eyes were focused very intently on Hux’s mouth. Ren licked his lips as if he were a wolf standing over a sheep, moving up so that he could face Hux at eye-level.

“No.”

“Wh—”

            “No vigorous activity.”

            “You’d better be _kriffing_ kidding, Ren.”

            “I’m not.”

            “I’m fine, look at me!”

            “Medbay said two more days. And that’s final, Hux.”

            “You know they overestimate the time needed to heal so that—"

            “Doesn’t matter.”

            Hux sighed, nearly submitting to Ren’s request, when an idea flickered into his mind. Ren shifted, noticing the sudden change in Hux’s feedback through the Force.

            “What, _General?_ ” teased Ren. Hux wriggled his hips, grinding his cock against Ren’s. He instinctively rolled his hips back against Hux’s with a barely-suppressed moan. “S-stop that, Hux.”

            “Stop what, _Master_?”

            At that Ren broke. A roar overtook him as he seized his red-haired prize with his lips, his hands, his cock. A small bottle, presumably lubricant, whizzed by Hux’s head and into Ren’s hand. With a deft movement, Ren was divulged of his clothing and gloves, already slicking a finger. With a strong but gentle grip he lifted Hux’s knee for better access. Hux shuddered at the cold, wet touch on his rim, not from discomfort but from anticipation. Painstakingly slowly Kylo’s finger breached him, eliciting a sigh from his lover. Gently he sank in to the knuckle and stayed there, allowing Hux to relax for a moment, before he starts to work his finger back and forth. When Hux felt a second finger enter him he moaned with the need for more. A cry of surprise escaped his lips after Ren began to scissor him open. Hux dissolved into a cacophony of needy moans and cries, incoherently pleading for release when Ren added a third finger.

            “Oh, oh _Ren,_ please, ah! Don’t stop— _fuck, Ren—_ ohhh, please, _Master,”_ he pleads.

            Ren’s cock somehow gets harder and he growls with need. He removes his fingers and uses them to slick up his neglected cock, panting.

            “Tell me what you want, Hux,” he commanded. Still whining at the loss of Ren’s fingers, Hux keens,

            “Pleeease, Ren, just fucking _take_ me!”

            “Say it.”

            Hux only whimpered in reply, even now attempting to retain his dignity.

            “ _Say it,_ ” Ren hissed.

            Breathlessly Hux snapped, begging Ren,

            “Oh, please, just _fuck_ me, claim me, take me, _Master,_ please have mercy, my lord, _fuck me—_ ah!”

            With barely another thought, Ren plunged his cock halfway into him. Hux cried with both tension and relief. Ren barely pauses before he’s pumping his hips in earnest.

            Their cries echo off the walls, likely being heard by those in the corridor. Ren found himself not caring who knew what they were doing. He needed this too much to be embarrassed.

            For better leverage, Kylo wrapped his arms behind Hux’s back and picked him up, allowing gravity to do half the work. Hux’s legs clung to the small of his back, pushing him even further. Ren stumbled forward to the wall, pinning Hux against it with every snap of his hips. Kylo gripped and kneaded at Hux’s ass, digging into his flesh hard enough to leave bruises.

            With this new angle, every thrust brushed over Hux’s prostate. A familiar warm tingle spread through his lower abdomen, bringing ecstasy in its wake. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed and rolled over them, and with it coming the need for _more_.

            In the midst of all the chaos, Ren releases hot breaths against Hux’s ear with a possessive nip at the shell of it. In a low, seductive, _filthy_ tone, Ren growls,

            “You like that? My cock in your little tight, wet heat? I’ll bet you like it, you fucking whore. You take my cock, you take it, you fucking slut,”

            The words go straight to Hux’s groin, wrenching another moan from his throat.

            “Say my name,” demanded Kylo.

            “Reeenn!” Hux keened.

            “Who am I?”

            “Lord Ren—oh! Please, Kylo, please—”

            “ _Who am I?_ Say it, General, say it!” hissed Ren.

            “Master! Oh, _Master,_ please don’t stop—oh, _stars,_ Ren—oh, Sith—” babbled Hux.

            “Mmm. That’s right. Say my name.”

            “Master!”

            “Say it again.”

            “MASTER!”

            “Uhn—good boy, Hux. That’s my good boy.” Ren grunted out between his teeth.

            Ren used the Force to determine where Hux’s prostate was, and in one swift movement, buried himself to the hilt.

            Hux _screamed_. His body was on fire, singing of the pain and pleasure coursing through his blood. A few more, deep thrusts from Ren and he was overtaken, finally releasing himself on Ren’s chest. Ren followed not long after, the feeling of Hux’s orgasm reverberating through the Force and nearly ripping through him.

            Neither of them moved while they came down, not wanting to ruin the moment. Ren leaned his head back a bit to admire Hux’s post-coital expression—one of complete exhaustion and bliss. He couldn’t help but kiss him. Hux’s heart swelled with the care Kylo took in bringing their lips together; it wasn’t rough and desperate but sweet and careful. Hux brought his hands to Ren’s face to kiss him back in earnest.

            Hux broke off to whisper against Ren’s sweet lips,

            “I love you so, so much.”

Ren opened his eyes, staring back into Hux’s. Hazel laced with amber threads stared into icy blue shards of ocean.

            “I know.”


End file.
